A Coffee Shop RunIn
by eliza2011
Summary: Flash forward 15 years.  Mona randomly sees Aria at a coffee shop and decides to go over to say hello.  It is safe to say that Mona is more than a little surprised by what she learns.


I own nothing.

This morning I felt the need for a little Ezra/Aria futurefic. This story takes place 15 years after the events depicted on the show.

Mona's POV

Walking out of the coffee shop with my latte, I quickly shoot off an email on my Blackberry before looking up. I notice a woman with her eyes closed as she lounges on one of the coffee shop's outdoor sofas. She looks like a whale. At this point in her pregnancy, it's a small marvel that the seat that she is currently stretched back on isn't squeaking or groaning at the inconvenience of holding her weight. As I look more closely, however, I recognize her face.

"Aria!" I practically shriek, "What are you doing here? It's been so long."

"Wow, Mona. I didn't expect to see you" she says, "I'm just picking up some coffee. Taking it easy before this guy pops out". She reaches out her hands and begins rubbing her stomach in small circles. Close up, she looks even more like a beached whale.

"Yeah. I can see that. I never pegged you for the mommy track, but I guess we can't all be successful professionals. Me, on the other hand, I work at a PR firm across town. I work with all the celebrities."

"That's great, Mona. Actually, I'm still working. I'm an English teacher just as I always planned, but I'm on maternity leave at the moment."

She thinks that's successful? I smirk, "Oh. I see. I've never seen you around here before, when did you move into the neighborhood?"

"We moved here four years ago right after the wedding."

With that the conversation seems to fizzle, not that it was very stimulating to begin with. Just as I'm turning to leave, another patron exits the coffee shop, and again, it's someone I recognize. I practically shout, "Oh my God, Mr. Fitz. I never see anyone from high school, but now I see two people in the course of two minutes. How weird."

Mr. Fitz comes over to the table and sets down a tray of drinks. "Hello, Mona," he says, "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Working in PR. Living the dream". Wow he really is as hot as I remember. Maybe I should ask him out. I could live out my naughty schoolgirl fantasy, but wait, what is that thing he's holding? A little disappointed, I continue, "I didn't know you had a son. How old is he?"

Mr. Fitz shifts the little blue-eyed boy to his other hip as he speaks, "This is Noah. He's nearly 3."

"Hi Noah. I'm Mona. I used to be in your Daddy's class."

The little boy moves away from me. "Mommy," he says, reaching out for Aria. WTF?

Mr. Fitz lowers the little boy to the ground, and Noah quickly climbs up to sit next to Aria.

Quietly, Aria says, "Hey baby. Did you get something yummy to drink?" The boy nods and burrows into Aria's side resting his head on her bulging stomach.

I feel totally dumbstruck, but finally I find the words, "You and Aria? You're married?" Mr. Fitz nods. Then I turn my attention to Aria, "Wow, Aria. You had the teacher's kid. How scandalous!"

Aria's POV

I practically spat out, "Actually, I didn't have the teacher's kid, Mona. I had my husband's kid. It's not scandalous at all. I'm not some knocked up teenager. This is how normal people do it—fall in love, get married, have a few kids."

"God, Aria. All those pregnancy hormones have really gone to your brain and made you crazy," Mona says.

As she says this, I feel my fingers contract into a fist. I might be nearly nine months pregnant, but I could take her. Plus, I have an advantage, not even Mona would hit a pregnant woman. As I begin to plan my course of action, I feel Ezra's hand on my arm. With that, reality returns and I let my fingers unclench. There will be no fighting. Maybe Mona's right (for once). Maybe the pregnancy hormones really have made me a little nutty.

Mona continues, oblivious to the fact that she's no longer welcome, "So how did this happen? If I knew you were into students Mr. Fitz, I would have put the moves on you in high school."

I look up at Ezra, who has completely blanched after Mona's last statement. I say, trying to maintain a calm demeanor, "Ezra and I met randomly before my junior year at a bar (I know Mona, like everyone else, will just assume I mean junior year of college), and we've been together ever since. And Mona, my husband is not into students. He's into me. I married Ezra over a decade after his class ended, so please stop being a B-I-T-C-H". Luckily, Noah is too young to know how to spell, so I can get away with referring to Mona by the only fitting term.

"God, Aria. You never did have a sense of humor did you? Well, tootles you two. I don't care what you say, Aria. This is pretty juicy gossip. I'm in PR. I know these things."

I take a deep breath and squeak out, "Bye, Mona. It was nice to see you". I'm counting to three and if she's not gone by the time I get to three, not even Ezra will be able to stop me from putting Mona in her place. One…Two…

As I am about to reach three, I hear Mona say, "Ok. Ok. Bye, Mr. Fitz" and then, right before she turns to leave, almost as an afterthought, she adds, "Aria."

I let out a deep breath as Ezra sits down next to me on the sofa. He asks, "You ok, sweetie?"

I look over at him and smile, "Yep. I'm fine. I shouldn't have let Mona get to me. I just didn't like what she was implying about you."

He leans forward and gives me a deep kiss. Any tension I was still holding after the conversation with Mona vanishes. "I know," he says, "I didn't like it either, but what she thinks doesn't matter. Let's not let her ruin our day."

He leans forward toward the table and grabs the drink tray that by this point I had entirely forgotten about. He distributes the drinks. "A small decaf chai for you; a regular one for me; and Noah, here's your OJ". Then addressing Noah directly, Ezra says, "Ok. Noah-boa, ready to help us pick your sister's name?"

Noah reaches for his OJ and nods his head furiously.

I reach into my purse and pull out the baby name book. I open it up to a random page and begin to read, looking to both my boys after each name to see what they think, "Amanda…Amelia...Amy…"


End file.
